Bleeding Love
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Y el tiempo transcurría, Duncan era feliz con Gwen... y ella, Courtney, seguía sangrando de esa herida aún abierta, sangrando amor. Pero no estaba consciente de que quedaba un rayo de esperanza que estaba dispuesto a sanar esas heridas.


**Hola a todos ustedes que, muy amablemente, decidieron leer este song-fic**

**Okey... explicaré: Soy una fiel fan al DxC, les aseguró que esta pareja es _sagrada_ para mí. Sin embargo, me molesta terriblemente la forma en que acabó todo... cof-muerte a Duncan-cof cof... ¡Que tos tengo! :P**

**En fin, el motivo por el que hago un TxC... bueno, no hay motivo... al parecer ahora la pareja ¡me fascina! XD ¿Qué le hacemos? Es la verdad... además, todos necesitan su final feliz.**

**ACLARACIÓN: XP **_El flashback está en cursiva... _

**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama NO me pertenece como tampoco es de mi propiedad la canción Bleeding Love de la cual el song-fic está basado...**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleeding love<strong>

Ese día era uno más para Courtney. Aunque no lo admitiera... era un día más sin él. Y se odiaba por sentir aquel vacío desde que ese "Delincuente" decidió que ella era demasiado "mandona" como para ser su novia.

¡Completo idiota! ¡Idiota por serle infiel! ¡Idiota Gwen por zorra! ¡Idiota ella por enamorarse de Duncan!

Y hace tan solo cuatro años de eso. Si, cuatro años y ella seguía sangrando de aquella herida aún abierta, aún profunda. Tan dolorosa y desesperante. No importaba lo que dijera... en el fondo aún seguía pensando en Duncan. ¿Por qué?

Miro hacia un costado de su escritorio en el amplio despacho que ocupaba. Tomó entre sus manos el marco y sonrió.

Era ella... junto con él, Trent. Su amigo, apoyo, la única persona en la que tenía una plena y ciega confianza.

¿Cómo era posible que él pareciera tan feliz? ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera siendo amigo de Gwen?

Courtney de verdad lo admiraba. Ella jamás tendría el valor de algo así. Por más que se regocije en el baño de su gran orgullo sabe lo humillada que se siente. Camina con la cabeza gacha, presa de los cuchicheos desde el término del reality. Con miedo de volver a ver a Duncan, de verlo con ella... la chica que, al final, ganó.

Devolvió el retrato a su lugar y sonrió de nuevo. Dejo salir un suspiro y se dedicó a acomodar los papeles de casos resueltos-ganados por ella-y los que estaban pendientes. ¡Si que era buena en su trabajo!

-Lily.- llamó a su asistente por el teléfono que tenía en su escritorio.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, dejando ver la pequeña y delgada figura de una chica de cabello azabache y ojos miel. Lillian era una chica de diecisiete años que Courtney contrató, podía ser muy joven, pero se esforzaba mucho... eso bastaba para ella.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

-Puedes irte ya. Hoy saldré temprano.- contestó la jefa mientras apagaba su computadora.

-Muy bien, eso es genial.- comentó con euforia la chica. Miró de nuevo a Courtney y suspiró con compasión. Su jefa era tan joven, bella y exitosa. No podía seguir tan afectada después de "eso". No se atrevió a hablar sobre el tema de aquel día... no podía decir nada que tuviera relación con Duncan o Gwen... era un requisito importante del trabajo.- Courtney...- llamó con delicadeza. La mencionada giró sus ojos ónix hacia la joven.

-¿Si?

-Bueno... disfruta tu día.-habló tímidamente después salió de la oficina de la morena. Courtney suspiró con desgano y llevó su mano a su corazón.

-Claro...-susurró para sí.-Si tan solo no estuviera sangrando.

**. . . . .**

"Nos veremos en el café de siempre, tú sabes cuál, linda. Trent ;)"

Su rostro se iluminó, lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con su querido y único amigo.

Si, por supuesto que sabía de qué café hablaba el chico.

_Sus piernas cada vez le dolían más, cada paso era una tortura, cada respiro era una pesadilla. Le dolía, nunca antes había sufrido tanto. La lluvia caía sobre ella como si fueran estacas clavándose en cada parte de su ser. Lastimándola, provocando que sangrara... que sangrara de amor._

_-¿Es ella?_

_-¡Sí! Pobrecita, se ve que sufre..._

_-Ja, eso se merece por querer cambiar a Duncan. Gwen es la mejor para él._

_Esos comentarios le lastimaron, maldecía a aquellas personas que se alegraban de su sufrimiento, de las que hablaban a sus espaldas, de las que le miraban con lástima. ¿Cuándo fue qué llegó a tal humillación?_

_Apretó sus puños, deseando tener las palabras exactas para defenderse. De seguro pensaban que se estaba volviendo loca, pero ellos no sabían, no sabían nada. Estaba ahí, destrozada, con una herida más grande que su orgullo... no importaba lo que dijeran, ellos no sabían la verdad. Ella seguía enamorada de Duncan, siempre lo había amado... y por él sangraba._

_Bajó la mirada y continuó caminando, con las gotas de lluvia sobre ella, enmascarando las lágrimas sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Comenzaba a sentir el resfriado que le daría al día siguiente por estar bajo la fría tormenta... no más fría que lo que sentía por dentro._

_Entró a un café cercano en la calle por donde caminaba. Tenía que protegerse de la lluvia. Tomó asiento en una mesa vacía al rincón del local, quería estar lo más lejos de las personas y sus miradas de lástima._

_-¿Qué va a ordenar?-preguntó el mesero. Courtney soltó un largo suspiro mirando a ningún punto fijo._

_-Nada.- contestó simplemente._

_-¿Perdón?-cuestionó confundido. La chica frunció el seño, esa voz le era conocida._

_-Lo siento.- movió su cabeza de lado a lado, acomodando sus ideas.- Soy… un desastre…No, perdón… yo le llamaré cuando decida que ordenar_

_-¿Courtney?-la mencionada alzó su mirada confundida._

_-¡Trent!-dijo sorprendida._

_-Parece que estás llorando.- comentó el chico de ojos verdes con un dejo de preocupación.- ¿Qué te…_

_-No es de tu incumbencia.- interrumpió la chica con arrogancia._

_-Tienes razón, pero no siempre tienes que guardar tu dolor para ti sola.-sonrió amigablemente para luego dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Una sonrisa que Courtney le pareció tan llena de vida… ¿cómo?_

_-¿Cómo los evitas?-habló lo demasiado fuerte como para que el chico la escuchara. Él le miró confuso.- ¿Cómo evitas los murmullos? ¿Las miradas de compasión o de burla?-Trent lanzó un suspiro. Los ojos oscuros de Courtney se volvieron a cristalizar, llevó su mano a su corazón.- ¿Cómo cierras la herida?_

_-No hay respuesta.- Trent se sentó frente a ella y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Courtney entre la suya._

_-Siempre creí saberlo todo.- la chica no se inmutó por el contacto, al contrario, aumento la fuerza en su mano.- Y… por primera vez… no sé nada. Me siento tan miserable.-apretó sus labios escondiendo el sollozo que estaba por salir de sus labios._

_-No lo eres, Courtney.- trató de animarla el chico._

_-Mírame.- exigió. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto, su cabello había perdido brillo, estaba enredado y mojado, su piel lucía tan pálida y su rostro reflejaba debilidad._

_-Lo superarás con el tiempo._

_-¿Tú ya lo has hecho?-preguntó. El oji-verde desvió la mirada._

_-Por supuesto que no.- contestó con tristeza en su voz.- Pero no dejaré que eso me hunda. Saldré adelante solo._

_-Hace un momento me dijiste que no debía guardar el dolor para mí sola._

_-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-preguntó._

_-Tal vez…Podríamos…aliarnos.-ambas miradas se cruzaron._

_Ahí estaban, esa tarde lluviosa a tan sólo dos semanas del final de la última temporada de Total Drama, los dos corazones rotos del show. Sus miradas perdidas y tristes, sus manos temblorosas buscando algún apoyo, su llanto contenido y… esas heridas que sangraban aún._

Courtney entró al café dando una última revisada a su PDA. Guardó el aparato en el bolso y se dirigió a la mesa del fondo del local; una mesa que le traía uno de sus mejores recuerdos de ese tiempo.

Habían pasado cuatro años. Ella y Trent habían cambiado. Él había conseguido un grandioso contrato-del cual ella se encargo de revisar-con una de las mejores disqueras de Canadá. No podía estar más feliz por él. Ella ahora era una exitosa abogada recién graduada de la universidad. A su corta edad ya era un prodigio en el campo de las Leyes. Sus vidas laborales iban viento a popa… pero al mencionar el amor. ¡Ah, el amor! Trent había superado a Gwen aunque no parecía interesado en las relaciones por ahora; ella, en cambio, seguía estancada en el comienzo.

-¡Court!-exclamó Trent al verla ya en el café. Le saludó de un beso en la mejilla.

También habían cambiado físicamente. El cabello de Trent seguía del mismo largo pero había tomado un estilo ondulado, realmente le lucía bien. Sus ojos verdes volvían a brillar como lo hacían antes, su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma.

Courtney se había dejado crecer el cabello que lucía has la mitad de la espalda. Su semblante era más relajado… pero sus ojos, esos ojos lucían tan tristes, exceptuando los momentos en que se hallaba con Trent.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-preguntó ella dando un sorbo al café que había ordenado.

-Lo de siempre, el próximo álbum saldrá para Navidad.-comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, eso es espectacular.

-Court.- la chica llevó sus ojos hacia el azabache, parecía preocupado.

-¿Si?

-¿Ya leíste el periódico?-preguntó. Courtney le miró con extrañeza.

-No… ahora que lo recuerdo, Lily no lo llevó a mi oficina.-comentó tomando un semblante pensativo. Trent suspiró, sabía cuanto estimaba la joven secretaria a su amiga pero debió habérselo dicho, así él no sería el portador de la mala noticia.

-Ten.- el oji-verde extendió el diario hacia su amiga. Ella lo recibió como si el papel le fuera a quemar.

-"El triunfo definitivo del Gwuncan".-se leía como encabezado. La boca de Courtney se embargó de un sabor amargo ante la última palabra. Aún era difícil oírla.-"Duncan y Gwen, las caras más populares del pasado reality show Total Drama, han anunciado su compromiso y fecha para la boda. Gwen dice estar realmente emocionada mientras que el ex-punk jura no haberse sentido más feliz antes."-no continuó leyendo, las lágrimas ya surcaban sus ojos.- Dime que es una broma.- dijo con voz entrecortada mirando a su amigo.

-Ella me envió la invitación.-dijo con voz calmada. A fin de cuentas, hace dos años que volvía a ser amigo de Gwen.-Puedo llevar un acompañante.

- No.- le cortó la chica.- Ni lo pienses Collins.- se paró de la silla tomando su bolso. Tenía que salir de ahí, quería huir…

-Court, será una oportunidad para que lo olvides.- insistió él.

-No iré, Trent.- las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas una tras otra.- Yo…no puedo.

-¡Basta!-él la tomó con fuerza del brazo.- Te estás matando por dentro, Courtney. No puedes seguir de esta forma.-la apegó a su pecho, apretándola a él fuertemente mientras que con una mano acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos chocolate de su amiga.-Me duele verte así. Tienes que superarlo.

**. . . . .**

-Hay mucha gente.-dijo con voz asustada caminando del brazo de Trent hacia la recepción.

-Por supuesto, es una fiesta.

-No creo poder hacerlo, Trent.

-No te asustes, lo peor ya ha pasado.-le dedicó una sonrisa que logró dar un pequeño alivio a la morena.-Ven colguemos tu abrigo.- Courtney se giró, dejando que Trent deslizará el abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto. La cálida mano de él tocó levemente su hombro descubierto, dando paso a una sensación extraña pero agradable.-Luces realmente hermosa.-susurró en su oído. Courtney se sonrojó con suavidad.

-Vamos.- tomó a su amigo de la mano, adentrándose al salón donde se celebraba la boda.

El cuerpo de Courtney se tensó al entrar y encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que nuevamente quisiera llorar y huir. No, la gente pensaría que estaba loca. Si embargo…esa herida en su corazón seguía sangrando.

-Tú puedes.- le animó Trent. Ella asintió lentamente.-Actúa normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-No se si pueda fingir eso.

-¡Trent!-exclamó la voz de Gwen al ver al chico de ojos verdes. Se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucía perfecta. El blanco vestido quedaba a la perfección con su pálida piel. Su cabello era de un tono rojizo, Courtney llegó a la conclusión de que ese era el tono natural de Gwen.

-Vaya, ¿es tu novia?-preguntó la recién casada mirando a Courtney de arriba a bajo. Lucía un vestido palo de rosa que descubría uno de sus hombros y terminaba en un lindo corte lateral un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Su peinado era de lado terminando con elegantes rizos.

Trent y Courtney se miraron por un momento y evadieron la mirada algo ruborizados.

-No…-se apresuró a aclarar el chico.- Ella es…

-¿Princesa?-el corazón de Courtney se contrajo, temió que dejara de latir. Esa voz, Dios, recordaba esa voz a la perfección. Era él, reconocería esos destellantes y hermosos ojos azules a donde fuera que fuera, los ojos de Duncan eran únicos. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y se colocó a un lado de Gwen tomándola de la cintura. Golpe bajo para la abogada.

-Si.- susurró sin salir de su impresión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, no?-preguntó mirando a la chica. Duncan ya no tenía aquellos pearcings ni la cresta que tanto le molestaron a ella. Su cabello era más largo y desordenado, y sus ojos… brillaban como nunca lo habían echo con ella.

-De…demasiado.-contestó sin evitar el tartamudeo.

-¿Ahora sales con Elvis?-preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, cosa que debilitó aún más a Courtney.

-Yo…

-Sí, hace un año salimos, ¿cierto?-Trent la acercó hacia él de la cintura.

-Cierto.- contestó algo desorientada.

-Bueno, iremos a buscar nuestros lugares.- anunció Trent.- Felicidades.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-susurró al chica cuando ya estaban apartados de la pareja.

-Si no lo hacía estoy seguro que tú hubieras colapsado.- respondió con una sonrisa juguetona. Courtney le golpeó con el codo.

-Yo puedo enfrentarlo sola.

-No, no puedes. Por eso estoy aquí.- se sentaron en la mesa que se les había asignado.

Pasaron las horas, hubo baile y demás. Sirvieron la cena, Courtney no comió…no tenía hambre. Seguía mirando hacia la mesa principal. ¡Diablos! Duncan jamás le había dirigido esa mirada tan radiante.

-Es un gran honor para mí, presentarles el primer baile del Señor y señora Evans.- se anunció por el micrófono. Gwen bajó las escaleras con delicadeza, parecía un ángel. Duncan la esperaba abajo, con los ojos brillándole de felicidad.

Y esta vez no lo soporto. Que pensara la gente lo que quisiera pensar, que murmuraran entre ellos que ella estaba loca, pues ellos no sabían. Ella aún sentía algo por Duncan y a causa de eso sufría el peor de los males: El amor no correspondido.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió al balcón que se hallaba a pocos metros de su mesa. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba alejarse de aquella imagen torturadora. Maldición, le dolía. La herida seguía abierta, no importa cuanto intentara por cerrarla, esta volvía a abrirse y sangraba.

-Court.- llamó la calmada voz de Trent.

-¡Vete!-exclamó dándole la espalda.-No quiero que me veas así.- sollozo.-Tú lo has superado, ya no sientes este insoportable dolor… tú ya no sangras de amor.-se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de su amigo oprimiéndole. Él la abrazaba por detrás, con fuerza, con anhelo.

-No entiendes, Court.- susurró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, embriagándose del olor a jazmín que desprendía la chica.- Aún sufro, sufro cada día al verte con esos ojos tristes. Sufro cuando tú lloras por él. Es odioso…y no puedo evitarlo. Mi corazón aún sangra, pero no es por Gwen…

Los ojos de Courtney se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos ante lo último. E giró lentamente, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Trent que aún la aprisionaba con sus brazos. Y vio esos ojos verdes… llorar. Nunca, ni por Gwen, había visto a Trent derramar siquiera una lágrima.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que eres la persona más especial que haya conocido.- la morena no podía salir de su impresión, simplemente miraba fijamente a su amigo.-Y con el tiempo, me enamoré de ti.

-Yo…yo…-Courtney lo apartó lentamente.- Yo no estoy segura de lo que siento ahora.-susurró.-Aún me duele, aquí.- dijo llevando su mano hacia el pecho.- No confío en esto… el amor no es para mí. Aún sangro, Trent. Mi herida sigue abierta y sigo sangrando.

-Entonces déjame ser quien te ayude a cicatrizarla y desaparecerla de tu corazón.-se acercó de nuevo hacia ella, pegando su frente a la de Courtney.-Por favor.-susurró a escasa distancia de sus labios.

Courtney sintió una insólita descarga recorrerle el cuerpo. Nunca la había sentido; la respiración de Trent era cálida y reconfortante, sus manos sobre su cintura le provocaban escalofríos, y sus ojos… en ese momento los ojos de Duncan ya no le parecían tan bellos, eran completamente opacados por los soñadores y radiantes ojos verdes de su amigo.

Se acercó con timidez, entreabrió levemente los labios y cerró los ojos. Se dejó llevar por el momento, por ahora el tiempo había parado y sólo le importaba seguir besando los suaves y deliciosos labios de Trent. El beso, que en un principio fue dulce y delicado, se transformó en algo más necesitado por ambos. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, desordenando su negro cabello. Él la acercaba más a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla cerca, cada vez más cerca.

Y tal vez, Courtney volviera a confiar en otra persona, tal vez comenzara a reír de nuevo, tal vez regresara a sentir esa calidez a través de todo su frío cuerpo, tal vez volviera a creer en el amor…

Quizás, sus heridas, su corazón, dejarían de sangrar…

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos, díganme sus opiniones y críticas...<strong>

**Sean considerados, es mi primer ** **TxC y de verdad que me esforzé.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**¿Reviews?**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
